Ye Phantom Parrot
Ye Phantom Parrot is the secondary antagonist in the 2013 direct-to-video film Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map. He is Stu Stukowski's disguise and Gnarlybeard's henchman. He was voiced by . History After Scooby-Doo accidentally stumbles on a treasure map while eating the pizza that he and Shaggy had ordered, Ye Phantom Parrot attacks the gang while hanging out in their treehouse. This unprovoked attack sends them into solving the mystery behind the map and they beginning to follow Ye Phantom Parrot to a lighthouse where they find clues to who is behind the ghost. The gang is back in their treehouse watching TV, where there is a news report on their capture of Stu Stukowski, and begins discussing about the map, which the news reporter confirms is curse. Velma discovers that part of the map is missing and realizes that earlier on Scooby unintentionally eats the missing piece when he found it in his pizza. Using an X-ray machine to scan the missing piece from Scooby's stomach and restore it to the map, the gang use it to find the hidden treasure of his Gnarlybeard. Once they reach the "X" the gang split up while Shaggy and Scooby dig up at the spot where they discover another "X" this time glowing. The "X" triggers a spring that shoots Shaggy and Scooby right onto the ghost ship of none other then the ghost of Gnarlybeard himself. Gnarlybeard takes Shaggy and Scooby hostage and makes them swab the deck, while Velma, Daphne and Fred follow after in one of Daphne's dad's planes he just happens to have conveniently placed where they could find it. Shaggy and Scooby finally escape from Gnarlybeard and come to rest on the island the ship was heading for. They soon meet up with Velma, Daphne, and Fred and they continue to look for the treasure. However, when they reach the spot where the treasure is hidden, Gnarlybeard has already began digging up the treasure, Velma then figures out who the culprit is and the gang set a trap to capture him, but when the plan is moved into action, Shaggy and Scooby are accidentally caught instead and Gnarlybeard continues to pursue Velma, Daphne, and Fred. While stuck in the net of their trap, Shaggy and Scooby actually begin throwing coconuts at Gnarlybeard and knock him unconscious. With Gnarlybeard captured the gang reveal that it was Shirley, Stu's sister behind the mask. The gang then open the treasure chest to discover that it was nothing more then bottles of shampoo for Gnarlybeard's beard of which he never would have used as revealed earlier in the film that he liked to have his beard dirty. The gang return to the treehouse, and Shaggy and Scooby are taking a bath with the bottles of shampoo they had recovered from the chest. Appearance He is a giant, overweight green anthropomorphic parrot with a yellow beak and feet, a red bandana, a black vest, thick hairy eyebrows, and an eyepatch, a dark green belly and eyelids, a silver hook on his right wing, and gold earrings. Trivia *He slightly bears a resemblance to Skully in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Neverland Pirates. *Ye Phantom Parrot is the only villain who never speaks in Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map, although he makes noises like grunts, growls, roars, squawks, or screams. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Pirates Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mute Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Greedy Category:Perverts Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Amoral Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Trickster Category:Gaolers Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Inconclusive